Tout recommencer
by Kimisukiro
Summary: La douleur et la tristesse domine sur le camps, des paroles trop dures, une blessure ouverte, des amis perdus. Seul dans la forêt Shin culpabilise.


**Coucou tout le monde voila un petit OS …**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Je tiens à remercier, Myfan, Maddey, Koshei, Hakukai, Rubéale et Temtarrane pour leur soutien (allez voir leurs fics !) et aussi Mahyar Shakira, Fred , Seb, Krayn et Bob pour le bonheur et la joie qu'ils nous apportent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Shin errait dans la forêt, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses jambes tremblaient, il s'effondra à terre. Pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés, il s'était emporté. Le regard féroce de Théo qui lui disait sèchement de partir lui avait transpercé le cœur. Le dernier regard avant de partir, le moment où il ramassait ses affaires sans un mot sous le regard de ses compagnons. Il s'était retenu de pleurer à ce moment là. Il regrettait tellement, il voulait remonter le temps et annuler les dures paroles qu'il avait déblatéré. Il posa son sac et s'installa au pied d'un arbre, ses joues étaient humides et son cœur saignait.

Théo était à l' écart, il était triste. Les mots de Shin avaient ouvert une blessure qu'il croyait avoir cicatrisé. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, il lui avait demandé de partir il l'avait regretté aussitôt mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il pleurait en repensant a leur rencontre, juste un regard ils se firent confiance, il lui avait confié son plus lourd secret. Pour la première fois il s'était confié, il l'avait écouté silencieusement et lui avait réconforté pendant cette lourde période. Ils s'étaient soutenu, avaient rencontrés ce qui étaient maintenant ses meilleurs amis, mais ils ne savaient pas. Seul Shin savait. Ses amis l'appelaient, il voulait rester seul pour réfléchir. Il lança un regard suppliant à Bob.

Bob s'éloigna, il comprit qu'il fallait laisser son ami seul, lui aussi était affectés par le départ de Shin, il ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments, il restait souvent impassible ne montrant jamais le vrai Bob qui était en lui, pas le démon mais le pyromage triste et réservé, cette partie de lui prenait le dessus, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il reprit ses esprits, il devait se contrôler.

Grunlek préparait le repas silencieusement, Shin était son compagnon depuis peu. Mais son départ l'attristait, il l'avait tout de suite acceptés malgré sa différence. Il l'avait écouté, soutenu, aidé. Ce n'était pas qu'un compagnon, c'était son ami. Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était effondrés, il fallait prendre leur amitié en main. Il se leva et partit d'un pas décidé.

Shin ne voulait pas bouger, il se trouvait nul, débile. Il voulait revenir mais appréhendait la réaction de ses compagnons. La culpabilité l'envahit, de la haine envers lui. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas tenir sa langue, pourquoi avait-il dit ces mots, il avait trahit son ami, il avait perdu sa confiance, c'était un minable, un moins que rien. Il devait partir loin, couper tout les ponts, arrêter de les embêter, les laisser vivre, tourner la page. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière en pensant tomber sur un village.

-SHIN, SHIN ? SHIN REPOND MOI ! SHIN ! Grunlek courait en appelant son ami, il vit ses traces de pas, il ne devait pas être loin. Il continua à suivre sa piste, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Il allait le retrouver.

-SHHHHIIIIINN ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! Il continua à courir, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Soudain il s'arrêta, il avait entendu un bruit suspect. Soudain devant lui se dressa une araignée d'au moins 80 centimètres. Un frisson de terreur lui parcouru le corps.

-AU SECOURS ! VITE DE L'AIDE ! Hurla t-il. Il était seul, il n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Il leva son bras et essaya d'attaquer l'araignée, malheureusement elle fut plus rapide sauta sur lui, il essaya de se débattre, Soudain une flèche se planta dans son abdomen, l'araignée poussa un dernier cri strident avant de s'effondrer sur le côté. Grunlek se releva et vit au loin un grand homme en bleu. Il courait vers lui, des larmes remplirent ses yeux mais de joie cette fois.

-Grunlek je… je suis désolé pour tout.

-C'est rien… on te pardonne. Reviens au camp s'il te plait.

Shin hésita, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Théo. Grunlek le suppliais du regard, une once d'espoir s'illumina dans ses yeux, peut être qu'ils pourraient tout oublier. Tout recommencer.

 **Voila j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus…**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews avant de partir.**

 **VIVE LE RP , BAVONS SUR MAHYAR !**

 **Bisouilles**


End file.
